Letters of Love
by womynrule
Summary: Mimi & Matt's relationship was just starting, until they are separated. Love conquers all...at least they think so as they begin a letter relationship. But when Matt stops sending letters Mimi wonders...could there be something wrong? MIMATO fanfic. R


Here is my first Mimato fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy it, a little sad but I kinda like it that way.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the digimon franchise!

Letters

Mimi looked out the large glass window of her apartment, It was early mourning in America as the sun peeked out of the horizon. She was blissfully thinking about her friends back in Odaiba, one in particular anyway. Her creamy hair flowed down her face as she stood up from the couch and went to the desk in front of her with a piece of paper, a pink gel pen and carefully wrote on the letter. She had done this many times, 5 times to be exact

Dear Matt

My dear love, How is Japan? I miss you everyday, it is impossible to say how much. I wish my father didn't make us move permanently. But I hope to see you soon. i think about you, every detail is still in my mind, i hope you haven't forgotten me.

I love you my dear

Yours truly

Mimi

She smiled brightly, just as she did every time she wrote to Matt. It all started after the defeat of MaloMyothismon, everything was at peace. But Mimi felt unsettled

-Flashback-

It had been 3 years since the defeat of MaloMyothismon, 3 freaking years. A lot had changed in that time. Matt had become hotter than ever stealing the hearts of millions of girls including Yolei. Tai had asked Sora out again and finally Sora accepted much to the happiness of Biyomon. Izzy had been accepted to graduate school at the age of 16 much to the jealousy of Joe. T.K and Kari were already going out, but to everyone's surprise Davis didn't mind. Cody had won the national karate competition for 3 years running. Ken on the other hand was enjoying life as much as he could with wormmon. And the digital world was together with the human world and the worlds were at peace…peace…peace…a little too much peace. Wait…there's someone else isn't there? Mimi…right? Mimi had moved back to Japan for a year because of her fathers job, but for only a year

Mimi was lying in her pink bed, sweat dripped down her face. Her alarm clock had just ringed. And beside her was her Palmon, pink flower popping out of the sheets. She smiled as she held her hand and wiped her bangs from her eyes. They were a deep Isis, and her creamish orange hair still in curls. It was only 6:00 clock but she knew it was time to wake and get dressed. She had promised to go with Yolei to the digital world with Palmon. As she stepped out of the bed and into her room with her flower arrangement of lilymon on the top of the bed, her white nightgown flowed down her body like satin. The world was nice and peaceful; she did not want to break the moment. She stared into space and thought about stuff, stuff she had been thinking about with her distance dreamy eyes. Palmon had noticed it too; she had often asked Mimi what was wrong. You see Mimi felt there was something missing in her life, something that she yearned for. Something that made her eyes droopy even during her favorite class. She yearned for her musical friend, a friend that had defended her once, just once but that's all it took. She stared at him at band class; she was in the choir and often stared at how he was so hot! When he played his guitar it made Mimi want to kiss him. But she refrained, but it was only in the last few weeks that she wondered if she should tell him. She decided not to and only hanged out with him for 2 weeks. It often had to do with walks in the park or a lunch date with him and the other digidestined. At one point they were walking together and he brushed his hand over hers. She blushed instantly, hoping he wouldn't noticed. It was the sunset and Matt knew what he had to do, she grabbed her by the arms and pulled her soft lips against his. How soft they were, and in that tight embrace, a beast in Matt purred. After that sweet love songs were played and dates became regular. But on the day Mimi was leaving it was all too soon for her.

"Promise me you won't forget me…" She was now at the airport saying her goodbyes. "I could never!" "Letters…that's how letters…" "I always will…"

-End of flashback-

Words did not need to explain the love they had for each other, since then letters were sent but suddenly it stopped. Mimi put the letter carefully in the envelope and kissed it and smiled she ran down the stairs and into the streets.

She walked down to her mail box in her pink pajamas, happiness beamed from her face. She paused as she pondered why her letters did not have any reply. But she loved him dearly, so optimistic, she was so full of hope. She placed the pink envelope into the blue mail box and ran to her apartment. She panted as she went to her balcony as she stated dreamily as the mail man took the letter and was about to sent. She went to bed as it was late; it's amazing how love can make the world faster. She lay in her bed smiling; she wondered what her reply would be.

Meanwhile in Japan a pink envelope was put on a welcome mat as the door was knocked on. Matt's father answered the door and he stared down at the pink letter. "It's another letter..." he thought. He sighed and picked up the pink envelope. He started at it, it smelled like a strawberry and he could see the love that flowed from it. He stared and stared and a tear formed on his face. It fell down from his face and then he sighed once again, and took the box in a hallway and placed the letter in it. He took his coat and held the box. "Takeru! I'll be out for a while!" He walked down to the parking lot and went into his car. He stared at the wheel "I'm sorry Mimi; I wish I could tell you but it would break your heart..." He turned the wheel and drove into the outskirts of the city, into a small road near a vineyard. He stopped and walked into a grassy field. He stopped at a large stone and placed the box right in front of it. He left with another sigh and drove away. The dark stone gleamed in the sunlight, and there was writing on the stone. The stone was of white marble it read: Here lies Matt Ishida, beloved son, a true digidestined. The wind suddenly blew the box opened and the letter flowed with the wind and suddenly the letter opened itself. If you look closely you could see the transparent spirit of Matt as he sobbed over the letter. He smiled, just as he did when he died...

-Flashback-

Though the digital world was safe thanks to the defeat of MaloMyothismon evil still resided. And it was up to the digidestined to make sure they were all gone. It was a stormy night the night Matt died. A Cyberamon was on the rampage in the data forest. Tai, Sora and Matt were on duty to make sure no digimon were hurt. A battle raged and MetalGarurumon was killed. A digimon bystander was about to be killed. Matt ran in front of it and took the full blast from Cyberamon. He collapsed blood dripped from his forehead. Tai ran to him, he was losing so much blood. He chuckled and then stared into the sky; his eyes were turning into grey. "I...love...you...Mimi..." Then he was still...

-End of flashback-

He stared at the beautiful letter, and absorbed its love. His spirit then disappeared into the sunlight, he wondered what his next letter would be and he whispered..."I...love...you...Mimi"

OMG so sad! But what can I say; I'm a sap for sad endings!


End file.
